Summer Sky
by Clearly through the Shadows
Summary: He was the clouds, she was the sun. He could not be what he was without her she was not appreciated without him. She was light itself, he was shadow. When they were together, the picture clicked. ShikaIno


**Summer Sky**

"Shi-ka-kuuuun!" Shikamaru heard a loud cry as he lay comfortably in his cloud watching spot in a sunny field, below the summer sky. _Mendokuse…_he thought miserably. It was probably that troublesome, loud, bossy woman of a teammate of his, Ya-

"-manaka Ino does _not_ like to be kept waiting!" she yelled at him, as she charged full force into _his_ field. "Get up you lazy ass!"

"Aww, Ino…" Shikamaru drawled, or what would have been a whine if he hadn't been so lazy. "C'mon, it's summer, I deserve a break…especially after those damn troublesome Chuunin exams," he complained.

"No! What do you see in that sky anyway?" She demanded, hands fisted on hips.

"The clouds…and the sun and birds…"

"Not that way, baka!"

"Well…then what do you mean?"

"I- you- it- oh, forget it, you're impossible!"

"You should try it sometime…it might calm down that impossible temper of yours after- ITAI, woman! What was that slap for?"

"Tch," Ino muttered disdainfully. However, she plopped herself down besides him. Amazingly, she stayed silent for a long time. But, it couldn't last forever…

"Shika, you remind me of the clouds," Ino murmured sleepily.

"Hn?" Ino translated that as 'Explain'.

"Well, you're both lazy except when you need to be, you don't look like anything special, but you can be very powerful, and you're both unreadable except to the people who know you well," Ino said thoughtfully.

Inside, Shikamaru goggled at Ino's "deep thinking". However, as usual, he was too lazy to show it on the outside. "Ino, was that the deepest thing you ever thought about?"

_SLAP!_

"ITAI, WOMAN! CALM DOWN!"

"YOU BAKA!"

Silence…

Gradually, the peaceful atmosphere from before took them over again.

"..Ino?"

"Hm?"

"If I'm the clouds…then what are you?"

"I dunno…you tell me."

They lapsed into silence again, until Shikamaru spoke what he had been thinking.

"I think that you're the sun, because you're bright, a beauty from far away, the center of the sky and full of a source for life…"

Ino gaped at him. Here they were, cloud watching, and he was paying her complements?

"…but also because you're WAY too bright too look at directly, something deadly from up close, vain and self-centered…oh yes, and you're going to explode and kill us all someday,"

Ino sweatdropped. She knew something had been wrong.

"Yeah well, you wanna know why else I think you're a cloud? 'Cause both are idiots who can't get ideas through their thick heads, and go through the same cycle over and over again."

Shikamaru looked slightly embarrassed (his emotion of the day).

"However," she continued "You're not a cloud, so obviously you can't keep on going through the same cycle." She glared at him.

He sighed.

She sighed. "All right Shika, I'm going to meet Tenten and Hinata to go prank Sakura. Ja ne!" She got up and smiled mischievously, then bent down to whisper in his ear "I'll snap you out of your cycle soon enough,"

Then she kissed him on the cheek and skipped off happily.

He touched the spot absently.

She was right.

He was the clouds, she was the sun. He could not be what he was without her; she was not appreciated without him. She was light itself, he was shadow. When seen together, the picture was right.

He looked up into the summer sky, and smiled at his newfound revelation.

He was the clouds, she was the sun. And had always, were, and would always be united in the summer sky.

Of course, he didn't say anything when Sakura stormed past with green hair which looked like it had been suspiciously chosen to match Gai and Lee's green spandex suits.

* * *

YEEEE! Its done finally! In case you don't get it, Ino breathes life into flowers, and Shikamaru's cycle is lazy...and the clouds is rain, evaporate, that kinda thing. And they died sakura's hair green! Yaga, yaga, yaga!

review !


End file.
